


predator and prey

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Gen, Warning: Kate Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: The hunter doesnotbecome the hunted.





	predator and prey

The whip tightens around his neck despite the way Derek tugs and claws at it. His face feels like it’s on fire and his lungs are _screaming_ for air but Kate has no mercy. She didn’t have mercy when she burned his family and she has none here, not as she stares down at him with glowing green eyes and a sharp-toothed sneer.

“You know what’s wrong with the saying ‘the hunter becomes the hunted’?” she asks, clearly expecting no answer. “A hunter is _always_ a hunter. And you know what you are? Prey. You will always be my prey.”


End file.
